


Cuando nuestros mundos se entrecruzan

by Kiriahtan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (TV 2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, II Guerra Mundial, La amistad de Peggy y Diana ha bendecido mis cosechas, No todos los seres humanos se llaman Steve aunque lo parezca, what if quien llegó a Thesmycira fue Steve Rogers en vez de Steve Trevor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: El mundo de Diana cambió el día en que un avión y un hombre atravesaron el firmamento inexpugnable de su hogar.Pero el mundo también cambiaría cuando ella decidiese abandonarlo con una misión.
Kudos: 1





	1. La llegada de las Perseidas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Theta y me encanta escribir. En 2017 empecé un oneshot para una amiga crossover entre las pelis de Wonder Woman y Capitán América porque son dos personajes que me encantan y que tienen muchos puntos en común. Sin embargo ese oneshot empezó a engordar, a engordar... hasta convertirse en una historia completa que escribí en dos libretas. Con tan mala suerte de que perdí una de ellas, pero casualmente la encontré el mes pasado. Ya la daba por perdida para siempre, ¡pero no! Y me hizo muchísima ilusión porque tenía muy buen recuerdo de esta historia, por lo que me he propuesto pasarla a ordenador y arreglar algunos detalles. Ojalá si la leéis, os guste.
> 
> Como punto de partida: este fic es un retelling de la peli de Wonder Woman de 2017, pero ambientado en la II Guerra Mundial en vez de e la primera y en vez de Steve Trevor, quien cayó en Themyscira fue Steve Rogers. Por tanto habrá algunas escenas parecidas a la peli... y otras muy diferentes.
> 
> Respecto a los TRIGGER WARNINGS, dado que este fic se ambienta en la IIGM va a haber escenas de guerra, batallas, armas y sangre. No es el punto crucial del fic pero veo adecuado mencionarlo. Podéis esperar los mismos tw que tiene de por si ambas películas. Si hubiese alguno más, lo mencionaré en el capítulo que sea. Si veis algún contenido sensible que no se haya advertido, por favor hacedmelo saber y lo señalaré.

Diana corría y corría, huyendo de la escena que acababa de presenciar (que acababa de protagonizar) pese a que nunca antes había tenido que huir en Thesmiscyra. ¿Correr deseando a llegar a un lugar? Sí, pero nunca correr porque desease _alejarse_ lo más rápido posible.

Sus piernas pisaban con fuerza en el suelo, impulsándose aún más lejos, aún más rápido. Tenía demasiado vivo lo que acababa de pasar y, peor aún, la mirada del resto de amazonas. Y la de su madre. Derribar a su maestra tendría que haber sido un logro, algo que celebrar con júbilo, un momento que incluso Antiope deseaba que llegase. Pero Diana se daba cuenta de que había algo malo en la forma en que lo había hecho. Un poder que no debería haber ostentado, proveniente de sus brazaletes. De ella, en última instancia. Por eso huir era inútil. Pero al menos la alejaba de la mirada de sus hermanas.

Corrió intentando agotar su propio aliento y en su lugar agotó la tierra bajo sus pies. Llegó al borde de la ista, por su zona más escarpada, y se detuvo al borde del precipicio justo a tiempo. Su mirada chocó contra el horizonte, como buscando en él una explicación o ayuda. Cualquier señal. Iba a tener que volver y admitir ante Antiope y ante su madre que había escapado como si fuese una niña pequeña de nuevo. Tenía la nobleza para ir y admitirlo, pero le hubiese gustado que fuese con alguna explicación, alguna respuesta, y no solo con la cabeza gacha.

Escrutó el horizonte azul, tan brillante, siempre luminoso de la isla que era su hogar; y el horizonte le devolvió la mirada, sin hablar.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y darse media vuelta cuando el horizonte _se rasgó_.

Un misterioso artilugio apareció a través de él, en mitad del cielo y no del mar como hubiese sido lo esperable si algo irrumpiese en el espacio de la isla. Lo que fuese que era eso llevaba una trayectoria errática pero inclinada y dejaba tras de sí una estela de humo oscuro, como el que ocasionaban las fogatas.

Algo cayó al mar desde el artilugio, demasiado lejos para ser más que una mota indistinguible para Diana. Pero la trayectoria que llevaba el objeto sí era perfectamente discernible: iba directo hacia Thesmiscyra.

Y conforme se acercaba una segunda figura cayó también al mar, más cerca. Diana distinguió esta vez que se trataba de una persona. Su impresión fue más bien que se había tirado al mar en vez de caerse pero no había tiempo para valorarlo.

Había pedido una señal al horizonte inalcanzable e imperturbable y, contra todo pronóstico, el horizonte había respondido. Si esa figura era una persona, no aguantaría demasiado en el agua. No había tiempo de bajar hasta la playa por el camino del desfiladero. Diana cogió carrerilla y se lanzó al mar azul, atravesando el aire y rompiendo su superficie con la precisión y dirección de una lanza perfectamente arrojada, con los brazos por delante para abrirle camino.

El mundo se convirtió en azul como si no existiese nada más en él, como si hubiese atravesado una puerta secreta a otro universo. El agua le rugió un momento en los oídos antes de convertirse en una caricia, y le apartó el cabello de la cara, tirando de ella. Y en respuesta ella tiró del agua, empujándola con los brazos para romper la marea y avanzar. Podía calcular más o menos dónde había caído la figura, no muy lejos de la playa. Pero las distancias bajo la superficie se volvían difusas.

Empujó, atravesando el mar y nadando en esa dirección con determinación (o cabezonería, como diría su madre) hasta que vio algo que no era un pez. Era mucho más grande de lo que sería cualquier pez de la zona. Una persona. Con la ropa de un tono que casi se camuflaba con el océano a su alrededor. La figura que había caído de lo que fuese aquello, y que ahora intentaba nadar mar adentro pese al lastre de su indumentaria. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¡Iba en la dirección contraria!

Diana se impulsó con más fuerza para alcanzarle y agarrarle de la ropa. Cerró los dedos entorno al tejido que había en sus hombros, que parecían correas, y, mira, le venían bien. Tró en dirección contraria a que la figura quería ir. Tenía una fuerza envidiable para su sorpresa, pero pataleó con determinación (o cabezonería). Su propia ropa pesaba mucho menos y le suponía una ventaja. Aquella persona no llevaba un solo centímetro de piel al aire. Tirarse así al mar era, definitivamente, una locura.

Comenzaba a faltarle el aire y sintió las familiares punzadas empezar a picarle los pulmones, para exigirle que subiese a la superficie de nuevo. Tiró con más ahínco de la figura hacia arriba. Al comienzo esta forcejeó. Diana insistió más, en un verdadero enfrentamiento de tozudez. Pero la otra persona debía de sentir también la falta de oxígeno y al final se rindió y se dejó arrastrar.

Diana sacó la cabeza del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, jadeante.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Preguntó a la otra persona. ¡Casi había hecho que se ahogasen las dos!

La otra articuló una palabra (o un sonido) medio ahogado que Diana no entendió. La entonación era extranjera. Le recordó a un idioma como el inglés, pero no reconoció el vocabulario. Quiso volver a nadar hacia mar adentro de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡La orilla está por el otro lado! —Gritó ella—. ¡Quieta!

No sabía si ella le entendía. Probó en inglés, por si acaso, porque era la lengua más hablada entre los humanos. Hablar el idioma era extraño en la lengua, tenía un peso diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. Lo había estudiado y practicado, como todas las amazonas, pero nunca había necesitado usarlo sinceramente y encima ni siquiera sabía si era el idioma apropiado ahora.

La figura hizo amago de forcejear contra ella de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiesen comenzar a discutir, fueron interrumpidas por un lenguaje también universal: el de la violencia.

Diana se había olvidado del artilugio (lo que fuese) que había aparecido en el cielo. Dos cosas habían caído de él y ella había creído que eso era todo lo que importaba, pero el objeto seguía allí arriba, como descubrió ahora, y no se había olvidado de ellas. El artilugio había dado media vuelta y se aproximó a ellas de nuevo, esta vez volando bajo, cerca del agua.

De pronto una lluvia de... algo, cayó sobre ellas y contra el agua. Chasquidos que sonaron con intensidad en el aire y que atravesaron la superficie del mar violentamente pero que Diana no sabía lo que eran. La otra figura dejó de pelear contra ella por el rumbo del nado de inmediato.

—¡... la playa! —Gritó la persona. Diana casi no le entendió por culpa del acento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había acertado: era inglés. Asintió y ambas comenzaron a nadar en dirección a la orilla. Trabajando en la misma dirección descubrieron que avanzaban con rapidez.

Pero aquellos mismos golpes (rápidos, cortos y apretados) sobre el mar volvieron. La sucesión corrió tras ellas como si quisiese alcanzarlas, al tiempo que el objeto volador las sobrepasaba por encima, más rápido de lo que cualquier caballo purasangre podría hacerlo. A continuación remontó el vuelo, solo para volver. Era como una ballena tomando aliento antes de seguir buceando.

Salvo que cuando buceaba les acosaba con esos golpes.

—¡Cuidado!

Desacostumbrada al lenguaje las palabras le salían a destiempo, pero tiró de la otra figura para hundirla y apartarse de la trayectoria.

Sus pies no tardaron en tocar el fondo del mar, el lecho de arena, y agarró mejor la mano de la extranjera para tirar de ella y sacarla del mar, para ponerse a cubierto tras las rocas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Exclamó alarmada. Una vez fuera del agua el ruido del artefacto sonaba muy alto y ella alzó la voz por inercia.

Esta vez, eso sí, ya no vaciló con el inglés.

—¡Un avión alemán! —Exclamó de vuelta la persona a su lado. Resollaba y era muy alta. Más que ella incluso. Por fin Diana pudo mirarla y ver a quién había salvado. Se percató de que había algo que no encajaba, pero le costaba identificar qué era.

Cuando lo ubicó abrió bastante los labios, por la sorpresa.

Sabía que había estado a punto de decir algo, cuando la figura había dicho que se trataba de "un avión alemán" como si eso lo explicase todo, pero ahora se le había olvidado y él aprovechó el momento para coger lo que llevaba a la espalda y que le hacía parecer una tortuga y había contribuido, sin duda, a lastrarle en el agua. _Definitivamente_ haber saltado con eso era un suicidio voluntario y deliberado.

Tal objeto era un escudo, redondo y relumbrante, de color rojo y blanco, con una estrella en el centro, que brillaba aún más ahora por el refuljo de las gotas del mar que lo perlaban.

—Yo me ocupo —declaró, yendo a salir del refugio tras las rocas. Pero el artilugio... el avión alemán volvía y Diana tiró de él.

—¿Has perdido el juicio?

No comprendía qué era esa cosa pero sí comprendía que era peligroso.

Él fue a discutir pero entonces una lluvia de flechas apareció de pronto, cayendo sobre el avión y ambos alzaron la cabeza. Para ver sobre el acantilado a la horda de amazonas que habitaba y protegía aquel paraíso perdido en el océano, esperando a despertar. Él pareció más sorprendido que ella, que solo formó una amplia sonrisa. Hippolyta iba a la cabeza, como haría cualquier líder amazona, y justo a su lado estaba Antiope.

Diana se olvidó completamente de cómo había huido hacia tan solo un rato.

Las amazonas lanzaron sus arpones contra la roca del acantilado para anclarse y se descolgaron sobre la playa. Llevaban los arcos en las manos e hicieron caer una segunda lluvia de flechas sobre el avión que se quebró. Un pájaro letal herido de muerte, con las alas rotas. Diana vitoreó.

El objeto comenzó a desprenderse del cielo, todavía arrastrando esa funesta estela de humo oscuro.

—Impresionante. Pero no va a ser fácil —dijo a su lado el hombre, saliendo de las rocas con paso decidido y empuñando su escudo, antes de que Diana pudiese detenerlo de nuevo.

El avión moribundo viró una última vez, sobre el ala herida, y volvió a disparar. Las balas abrieron un tapiz de agujeros contra la roca y algunos proyectiles encontraron carne en su camino, haciendo caer a varias amazonas. Allí donde habían sido dadas milagrosamente, había sangre. La mayoría esquivaron la lluvia mortal.

El avión alemán terminó de morir, estrellándose en un extremo de la playa con un gran estruendo y dejando un reguero de trozos.

El extranjero había tenido razón sin embargo: no iba a ser tan fácil porque del artilugio llamado "avión" emergieron personas. Y llevaban algo por delante.

Armas.

Diana no reconocía los objetos concretos, lo que eran, pero reconocía _cómo_ las cogían los hombres.

Comenzaron a disparar y esta vez Diana salió también al combate. Parecía peligroso pero para eso existían las amazonas: para luchar. No reconocía las armas ni los oponentes, pero reconocía la batalla y sabía que debía librarla sin duda porque estaban atacando a sus hermanas, a sus compañeras, a su familia.

Agarró al primero de los hombres, que se estaba enfrentando al hombre de azul al que había sacado del mar. El hombre de azul se defendía interponiendo el escudo contra el que rebotaban los proyectiles que lanzaban las extrañas armas extranjeras, y cuando los disparos se detenían, se descubría para lanzar puñetazos.

Saltó por encima de él. Corrió, apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros con solo un grito de anticipo, y lo usó de potro para darse impulso. Saltó con las piernas abiertas y atrapó con ellas el cuello del enemigo. Giró sobre sí misma y con el mismo impulso giró la cabeza, derribando al hombre de un golpe seco. Cayó con él, pero ella lo hizo sobre él, a horcajadas sobre la parte alta de su pecho.

El casco del hombre salió rodando por el golpe. Diana vio que llevaba un atuendo diferente al del hombre de azul. Las ropas de este eran gris oscuro, como la del resto de hombres que se estaban enfrentando a las amazonas en la playa, gritando en algo que no era inglés pero que Diana no estaba atendiendo ahora mismo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes sois?

Nadie, nunca, había alcanzado Thesmiscyra. Hasta ahora. ¿Quiénes eran y cómo habían sido capaces de hacerlo?

—¿Quiénes sois... vosotras? —Escupió en cambio el hombre bajo ella, con un acento diferente en un idioma que, sorprendentemente, seguía siendo inglés.

—Nosotras somos las amazonas de Thesmiscyra —declaró Diana. Y el hombre se rió.

—No sé quiénes sois, amazonas... pero nosotros somos... Hydra.

Con esas cripticas palabras su cara comenzó a temblar, los ojos muy abiertos, desorbitados, y de su boca comenzaron a emerger espumarajos amarillentos, como la espuma de un mar enfermo tras una mueca de éxito.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Exigió saber ella, sin saber si levantarse. Su cuerpo le pedía levantarse, alejarse de esa espuma.

—¡Se ha suicidado! Siempre lo hacen, déjalo —le acució el hombre del escudo.

Suicidado. El concepto era totalmente alienígena. Tanto que Diana tardó en comprender que conocía el significado de la palabra más allá que como una expresión vacía.

El hombre en el suelo había dejado de temblar, inmóvil por completo ahora y con los ojos desorbitados y opacos. Muerto. Suicidado.

Un grito la sacó de su bloqueo. Diana se giró movida por un instinto demasiado básico: era una voz conocida con un grito de alarma.

Más allá en la playa, junto al avión estrellado y hechizo pedazos, un segundo hombre herido sujetaba una de las armas hacia su madre, que le apuntaba a su vez con su espada corta para exigirle que respondiese qué hacían allí.

El hombre había cogido algo de los restos del avión, sin interés en responderle a su madre. No estaba dispuesto a hablar ni a negociar. Ni siquiera gastó tiempo ajustando el blanco. El arma era desconocida para Diana, como todas las que habían aparecido aquel día, pero emitía una sensación de amenaza muy clara: era muy grande.

—¡Hail Hydra! —Exclamó el hombre, y disparó.

Diana se volvió a tiempo de ver el gesto. Gritó, se zafó del hombre de azul y echó a correr.

No iba a llegar a tiempo y lo sabía.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Pero Antiope sí podía llegar a tiempo. Se interpuso de un salto entre su madre y el enemigo. El rayo azul que emergió del arma impactó contra ella de lleno, lanzándola hacia atrás y haciendo que golpease contra Hippolyta. Cayendo contra y sobre los brazos de la Reina de las Amazonas.

Diana cayó sobre el hombre asesino con la peligrosidad y la precisión de una espada, con el grito en los labios. Derribándole y atravesándole con su propia espada. Pero mientras el hombre moría, alcanzó a ver una sonrisa de orgullo que no tenía sentido: iba a morir y lo sabía. ¿Acaso era el honor de morir en batalla? Algo no encajaba en esa mueca que ni siquiera podía llamarse sonrisa. Era demasiado perturbadora.

El cadáver cayó sin vida y Diana no había tenido tiempo de tomar aliento cuando oyó el grito tras ella de su madre.

No fue un grito desgarrador y descontrolado, y sin embargo trasladaba y expresaba una pérdida irrecuperable e irremplazable de igual manera.

Su madre había caído de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando el cuerpo de Antiope.

Diana nunca había visto a nadie, y menos una de las suyas, muerta. Sí había visto criaturas, plantas, animales pequeños, algún caballo, incluso algunos a los que se había sentido profundamente unida y cuya marcha había llorado a pesar de que debía considerarlo algo natural y noble... pero nunca una amazona.

Pero el cuerpo sin fuerza y calcinado en el vientre de Antiope, que había salvado a su madre de ese mismo destino, era imposible que estuviese vivo.

—¡Antiope!

Quiso avanzar hacia ella, desesperada de angustia. Pero su madre se había puesto en pie, con la nobleza que solo una líder podía hacerlo pese al dolor desgarrador que se veía en cada pulgada de su gesto.

Hippolyta depositó a Antiope en el suelo, sobre la arena removida, y susurró algo. Le besó los párpados.

Y a continuación desenvainó la espada para atacar al hombre azul.

Diana lo vio en el último instante y reaccionó.

—¡No, madre! —La detuvo. Quería ir al lado de Antiope pero se interpuso antes. La cara de su madre la contempló perpleja ante la intromisión.

—Diana —comenzó a llamarla. El semblante y la voz tan serios que parecía que había perturbado a la misma diosa de las tormentas. Advirtiéndole que no se pusiese en medio. No en ese momento.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Madre! ¡Ha luchado a nuestro lado! —Afirmó en su propia lengua.

Eso hubiese podido bastar para detener a su madre de no haber sido por otro factor.

—Es un hombre —acusó—. ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí? —Exigió saber.

Tras ella todas las amazonas estaban mudas. Pero todas sujetaban sus armas, atentas a cualquier señal de su reina.

El hombre levantó las dos manos, sin entender el idioma pero entendiendo claramente la situación. Dejó caer el escudo que chocó con fuerza contra el suelo. Intentó mostrar que iba desarmado y que, por tanto, no era una amenaza.

—Te prometo que este no quería hacernos daño —insistió Diana—. Va vestido diferente, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Qué diferencia marca eso? —Espetó su madre no obstante.

Diana no sabía qué responder.

—Soy un amigo —dijo él, en inglés, pese a no entender el griego antiguo que sonaba a su alrededor. Pero la chica que estaba ante él le había entendido y hablado en su idioma, debía de pensar, por lo que merecía la pena intentarlo—. Lamento lo que ha ocurrido pero mi amigo... Mi amigo ha caído al mar, tengo que buscarle... por favor —pidió con desesperación.

Todas se giraron para mirarle. Ahora por primera vez Diana pudo fijarse en él mejor: era, como sí había notado antes, alto, muy alto. Tenía la mandíbula más cuadrada que cualquier mujer, igual que tenía los hombros demasiado ancho. Su pelo era corto y rubio oscuro (quizá a causa del agua) y los ojos azules como el cielo sobre ellos. Y teñidos de desesperación y urgencia. Había preocupación en ellos, necesidad de comunicarse, de no quedarse quieto en esa playa.

—Tus amigos están muertos —le afirmó la Reina, en el idioma de él.

—Ellos no son mis amigos —afirmó el varón enseguida—. No somos amigos —insistió, temiendo que no le creyese. Y tenía motivos para temerlo—. Son miembros de Hydra, somos enemigos. Mi amigo de verdad ha caído antes que yo del avión. Estábamos luchando contra ellos.

Había mucha urgencia en su voz. Demasiada para ser mentira. Diana miró a su madre, intentando averiguar si le creía o no.

—Por favor... necesito encontrar a mi amigo...

—Dice la verdad —interrumpió Diana y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella—. Yo le vi caer al mar, a su amigo. Y ahora ha luchado conmigo en la playa contra... ellos. —Fuesen quienes fuesen "ellos"—. Dice la verdad.

El hombre parecía deseoso de lanzarse al mar, pese a que seguía llevando un montón de peso en ropa, pegada al cuerpo por culpa de la humedad ahora.

La impaciencia le traicionó y, dado que Hippolyta no decidía, quiso dar un paso en esa dirección, para comprobar si le dejaban ir a por su amigo.

—No. —Hippolyta se lo impidió, interponiendo la espada para cortarle el paso—. Nosotras buscaremos a tu amigo —decidió la Reina—. Mientras tanto eres nuestro prisionero.


	2. Información y una elección

—El intruso es el causante de la muerte de Antiope —afirmó una de las amazonas, situándose junto a Hippolyta, Reina de Themiscyra.

—Pero también parecía que luchaba contra los intrusos, los que llegaron en aquel... objeto —opinó otra de ellas, con cierta precaución. Con cautela. Ninguna sabía todavía qué era lo que se había estrellado en su costa.

—¿Y cómo crees que ha podido llegar si no era con ellos? —Contrarrestó la primera.

Diana presenciaba la escena desde unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Dado que había sido la única niña de la isla durante mucho tiempo, creada de una vasija de arcilla por el amor de su madre y la benevolencia de Zeus al apiadarse de ella, y no como el resto de las amazonas originales, su posición en la jerarquía de la isla era ligeramente diferente. Era, además, princesa, y eso le otorgaba una posición de honor. Unos deberes y unos derechos que no tenían las otras. Por supuesto todas la trataban con cariño, todas la querían como si fuese hija suya y a decir verdad la habían criado todas las amazonas de Thesmiscyra juntas. Pero... ¿se la podía considerar una amazona? Había entrenado con Antiope, la mejor de la isla, hasta convertirse en la mejor luchadora, nadie dudaría de su valor y su valía y de que era merecedora de ser llamada una guerrea de Thesmiscyra. Y, sin embargo, su posición no era igual a la de sus hermanas, daba igual todo lo demás.

Por eso guardó silencio en un principio, mientras sus compañeras hablaban entre ellas y con su madre.

Habían encerrado al extranjero. También habían despedido con solemnidad a Antiope. El silencio había abarcado toda la isla, nunca tocada hasta entonces por la muerte de esta forma. Las amazonas eran conscientes de la amenaza y de la gravedad de la muerte de Antiope y aunque su recuerdo y el duelo por ella seguía en sus corazones, no se habían permitido quedarse paradas. Empero ninguna sabía bien qué hacer. Todas hablaban por turnos a Hippolyta, aportando sus opiniones y puntos de vista, haciendo sus propuestas, y la reina escuchaba con su semblante regio e imperturbable, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer.

—Era un avión —intervino ella misma. Todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección. Había estado tan callada que nadie había reparado en su presencia, debatiendo sobre la naturaleza del objeto volador. El pájaro artificial y letal—. El objeto que atravesó el cielo —clarificó—. El hombre de azul lo llamó "avión".

Las amazonas guardaron silencio ante esta revelación, hasta que su madre asintió.

— _Avión_ —aceptó el término. No servía de nada luchar contra él: seguía habiéndose estrellado en la playa y habiendo traído la muerte a sus tierras. Se llamase como se llamase, no les servía de mucho.

Diana dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Dejadme hablar con él —pidió ahora que había atraído la atención de todas—. No sabemos qué hacer porque no tenemos información, pero él sabrá más que nosotras de lo que ocurre fuera de Thesmiscyra. Puedo hablar con él y resolver muchas de nuestras preguntas. Entonces sabremos qué hacer.

—¿Estás segura, Diana? Solo es un humano...

—Y por eso conocerá mejor que nosotras la situación en el mundo de los humanos —señaló ella—. Por favor, madre. Sabes que es necesario.

Diana vio como aquella no era la solución que Hippolyta deseaba, pero la mujer no era ciega a la cabalidad en las palabras de su hija. Hippolyta quería decidir solo entre las amazonas, sin recurrir a nada de fuera, pero en ese momento había demasiados detalles que se les escapaban y que necesitaban saber.

Le estaba costando tomar la decisión porque sabía, precisamente, que era necesaria.

—Está bien, Diana —accedió finalmente y ella asintió de vuelta, aliviada. Dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia.

Sabía de sobra dónde habían encerrado al prisionero dado que había preguntado a sus compañeras antes.

Así mismo sabía que estaba herido, aunque al comienzo no lo había parecido cuando le había sacado del mar. Sabía, también porque se lo habían contado sus compañeras, que había gritado al comienzo, pidiendo ir a buscar a su amigo, y que en cierto momento, cuando estaba ya solo, había golpeado la pared con los nudillos. No había durado mucho hasta que aceptó que no tenía más opción que quedarse tranquilo hasta que ellas decidiesen soltarle. Las amazonas que custodiaban la cueva no habían respondido a ninguna de las preguntas de él, pero se apartaron cuando Diana apareció y les anunció que Hippolyta le había dado permiso para interrogarle.

Entró en la cueva.

Encontró al prisionero de espaldas a ella, con el torso desnudo e inclinado sobre la piscina natural que había en aquel recoveco de la isla. Una prisión no era algo que hubiesen necesitado antes en Thesmiscyra y solo implicaba no poder huir, por lo que podía ser esa cueva mismamente, pese a la piscina, dado que solo tenía una salida que podía ser fácilmente custodiada por dos mujeres.

Al oírla aparecer el hombre se sobresaltó, girándose hacia ella. Al verla exclamó:

—¡Lo siento!

Con esa exclamación se tapó con una de las prendas azules, totalmente empapada. Diana comprendió que estaba lavando su ropa en la piscina. Llevaba allí dos días encerrado y no tendría otra cosa que hacer. Diana también vio que tenía la cara roja, como cuando la gente se siente avergonzada, y continuaba disculpándose mientras tanteaba la roca a su lado con una mano, hasta encontrar una prenda blanca seca y colocársela por la cabeza.

—No te había oído llegar —se seguía disculpando—. Sois muy sigilosas aquí —admitió el hombre.

En cuanto se cubrió pareció menos azorado, a pesar de que la camiseta de tirantes cubría mucha menos piel que la otra ropa que había llevado. No era que a Diana lo supusiese un problema grave, pero parecía que él sí. Con solo la camiseta interior la amazona pudo apreciar mejor la musculatura de los hombros, de los brazos y adivinar la del torso bajo el algodón. Aquel hombre tal vez pesaba el doble que ella, pero toda esa masa era muscular. Como ella.

—E-estaba intentando lavar mi ropa —admitió él, quizá nervioso porque ella no hablaba, pese a que Diana ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

Su vergüenza parecía haberse pasado y ahora comenzaba a asomar la confusión. Diana aprovechó el momento:

—No hemos encontrado a tu amigo. Lo siento. —Fue lo primero que le dijo. Dada la preocupación que había mostrado desde el primer minuto por ese tema le parecía lo más indicado responderle lo antes posible.

El efecto fue lento pero inmediato, comenzando como un derrumbe sísmico a través de su rostro, y haciendo desaparecer tanto la vergüenza como la confusión. El varón se dejó caer sobre la roca junto a la que estaba.

—Lo hemos buscado pero es imposible que haya sobrevivido —continuó Diana. Si no había salido del agua ya, no lo haría en un futuro. Y no había otro lugar en al que pudiese emerger que no fuese la isla.

Ahora era él quien no decía nada, mientras ella hablaba casi sola.

—¿Estabais muy unidos? —Le preguntó por fin, para hacerle reaccionar y tratando de no sonar hostil. Él alzó la mirada hacia ella.

—... Sí —dijo sin más, con la voz baja y tomada. Diana supo que estaba dejando de decir mucho, pero no había venido por ese motivo y entendía que él no se sintiese cómodo para decir más.

—Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas —le comunicó.

—¿Preguntas? —Repitió él, como si no entendiese. Era bastante evidente, opinaba Diana, pero muy posiblemente fuese por la conmoción de la noticia. ¿La sospechaba ya? ¿No había querido admitirla mientras aguardaba en aquella cueva? ¿Se había abrazado a la diminuta esperanza de la ignorancia, tratando de negar la realidad? No era asunto suyo. Asintió como respuesta a la pregunta de él.

—Sobre ese "avión", sobre ti y sobre esos hombres que mataron a Antiope en la playa.

—Lo siento mucho, me hubiese gustado evitar que hiciesen daño a cualquiera de las tuyas pero...

—No podías evitarlo —le concedió ella, sin necesidad de que se disculpase. Aceptar la muerte nunca era fácil, y menos de una compañera que había vivido tanto tiempo a su lado, desde el comienzo de su existencia. Pero tenían que hacerlo. Diana le había visto luchar contra aquellos hombres, pero sabía que él estaba demasiado lejos de Antiope e Hippolyta cuando había sucedido. Igual que ella misma—. Nunca había pasado algo así antes —admitió—. Mi madre y el resto quieren que contestes a unas cuantas preguntas para entenderlo mejor.

—... Bien. Yo también tengo algunas. Podemos hablar los dos un rato —propuso él. Sonó amable pese a que las palabras objetivas tendrían que haberla molestado porque podrían haber sonado como una exigencia. No lo hicieron.

El hombre estaba más dispuesto a colaborar de lo que se había esperado en un principio. Eso era bueno.

Diana se puso en su lugar por un momento: aquello también tenía que haber sido muy extraño para él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó antes de nada. No era su plan original, pero una vez frente a él se dio cuenta de que era incómodo hablar con él (sobre todo si no oponía resistencia) sin saber su nombre.

—Steve, Rogers. Capitán del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Más o menos —le respondió—. ¿Y tú? —La contrapregunta fue inmediata y aparentemente sincera, aunque ella no había entendido la mitad de las palabras con las que le había contestado. Ni porqué lo ponía en duda.

—Diana, hija de Hippolyta, Reina de las Amazonas —le dijo—. Y estás en Thesmiscyra, nuestra isla y hogar —añadió. Que protegerían a vida o muerte contra cualquier amenaza, como se hace con el hogar.

Y aquí llegaba el momento de la primera pregunta:

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—¿The-theresmicya? ¿Reina de las Amazonas? —El nombre se le enredó en la lengua, trabándosela, cuando el hombre la repitió, intentando saber si había oído bien. En los labios de Diana había sonado mucho más fluido, pero los labios de Diana hablaban griego clásico desde la cuna. Él en cambio había masacrado el hermoso nombre de la isla de forma patética.

—Sí. Thesmiscyra —le corroboró ella—. Nuestra isla está oculta, nada puede llegar aquí desde tu mundo. Así lo hicieron los dioses. Por eso mi madre y el resto quieren saber cómo lo has hecho, qué era ese avión y quiénes eran esas personas que mataron a Antiope. Nunca habíamos visto unas armas como esas...

—Nosotros tampoco —dijo él.

Esa era la respuesta que Diana menos esperaba encontrar en aquella conversación. Esperaba que él, como humano venido desde el mundo de los humanos, pudiese explicarle todo lo que ella no sabía; no que él tampoco lo supiese. Algo debió de notarse en su cara porque Steve Rogers suspiró y se sentó en la roca más cercana. Diana se sentó enfrente de él, por reflejo.

—Esos hombres que mataron a una de las tuyas... son Hydra.

—¿Qué es "Hydra"? —Repitió ella, en cuanto Steve lo mencionó. Reconocía la palabra que habían gritado los hombres de la playa antes de morir, pero no eran dragones gigantes capaces de regenerar sus testas así que estaba perdida.

—Tienes mucha prisa, ¿eh? —Steve casi se rió: los labios le tiraron de las comisuras, mostrando un poco de sus dientes, pero no llegó a aflorar ningún sonido. Dina fue a ir a responder, algo indignada, peor él se la adelantó—. No quería reírme de ti, disculpa. Te voy a explicar todo —le prometió—. Parece que habéis estado muy desinformadas aquí de lo que ocurre en el mundo...

—Nadie ha estado aquí antes que tu desde que Zeus nos cedió esta isla.

—Pues debéis de ser el único rincón del mundo que no lo sabe, entonces.

—¿Saber el qué?

—Que hay una guerra.

Steve Rogers comenzó a hablar. Y Diana escuchó. Sin interrumpirle esta vez. Él le contó que veinte años antes una guerra de proporciones nunca vistas hasta entonces había recorrido Europa (Diana estuvo segura de que no se refería a la misma Europa que ella creía. Básicamente porque no parecía que hablase de una persona, sino de un lugar, pero le dejó seguir hablando). Se la había llamado incluso "La Gran Guerra", con más muertos de los que había habido en ninguna antes. Mientras hablaba el rostro de Steve se ensombreció, solemne y dolido. La Gran Guerra terminó hacía años, pero tras un periodo de paz muy corto, un hombre había comenzado una segunda, al invadir sin permiso a sus países vecinos. Los países eran, le explicó, como los humanos habían repartido el mundo. Los crímenes de este hombre habían sido tan terribles que otros países habían intervenido, volviendo a desencadenarse una gran guerra. Pero las armas eran mejores que en la anterior y por tanto su crudeza era aún mayor.

—Yo me alisté para luchar contra ellos —le contó Steve—. Alguien tenía que detenerlos. Pero entonces descubrimos que entre las tropas alemanas había una organización aún peor, que aspiraba a superar al propio Hitler, a aprovecharse de sus victorias en la guerra para luego alzarse ellos al final... Esa organización es Hydra. Mi... mi amigo y yo estábamos luchando contra ellos cuando llegamos aquí. No sé cómo ha sucedido exactamente. A eso no puedo contestarte, lo siento —se disculpó sinceramente. Por perturbar su paz.

La mirada del hombre era tan azul y tan clara que Diana supo que no mentía. Cualquier engaño se traicionaría a sí mismo en esa superficie pristina.

⃝ ⃝ ⃝ 

—Es Ares, madre —le dijo, sin perder un minuto. Apenas se había detenido a despedirse de Steve tampoco. Aquello era más importante.

Su madre se detuvo para mirarla y Diana conocía esa mirada: su madre la quería más que a nada y la valoraba más que a nada, tenía en cuenta su opinión como la de cualquier amazona... pero seguía siendo su hija y le exigía el doble y había momentos en los que eso se interponía entre ambas.

—El hombre, Steve Rogers se llama, ha hablado de una gran guerra, de un hombre que se dedica a invadir y subyugar a sus vecinos, a matar inocentes... y de un hombre aún peor entre sus filas. Para él obraban los hombres de la playa. Ese tiene que ser Ares, madre. Por eso han atravesado el cielo. Nuestra isla ha sido inaccesibles a los humanos hasta ahora, ¡si ha dejado de serlo es por un motivo! Y no es aleatorio, ¡es porque Ares ha vuelto!

Podía ver la reticencia en las facciones de su madre.

—No lo sé, Diana... —dijo, dudosa.

—¿Por qué crees que ha sido si no? ¿Por casualidad?

—El mundo de los hombres es belicoso, siempre están en guerra —le recordó ella. Pero no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Steve Rogers dice que el arma que mató a Antiope la ha desarrollado esa organización, Hydra, buscando el poder de los dioses. ¿De verdad te parece una casualidad? Steve Rogers y los suyos luchan contra esa amenaza, ¡pero si se trata de Ares no tienen ninguna oportunidad sin nosotras! Es para lo que fuimos creadas, nuestra misión en el mundo.

Estaba segura y notaba tanto la urgencia que se daba cuenta de que la voz le salía rápida y desafiante, como si fuese otra vez una niña queriendo convencer a su madre de que la dejase entrenar, y no una amazona tratando de dialogar con su reina para hacerla entender la seriedad de la situación. Se daba cuenta de cómo esto hacía que Hippolyta estuviese aún más reacia a escucharla y eso la frustraba más.

Hippolyta no había querido oírla y Diana había tenido que recular, al final.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Volvió a acercarse a la cueva donde se alojaba Steve Rogers. Hippolyta había accedido a creer que había una gran guerra en el mundo humano y que Rogers les había ayudado en la playa ("más bien nosotras le ayudamos a él y eso nos costó la vida de Antiope", había dicho con crudeza). La Reina había decidido que no tomarían partido en los juegos de los hombres, que el precio había sido demasiado alto por error (siempre había estado unida a Antiope como si fuesen médula ósea latiendo en el interior de la columna vertebral de Thesmiscyra), por lo que ya no estaba claro qué era Steve: ¿un prisionero? ¿Un huésped? Fuese lo que fuese las amazonas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: una amenaza.

Pero Diana objetaba: la amenaza era otra y estaba fuera.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu madre? —Le preguntó Steve Rogers al verla llegar. Esta vez estaba completamente vestido y su ropa tenía el toque de una armadura aunque no parecía hecha de metal.

—¿Cómo has sabido...?

—Vienes con el ceño fruncido y la reina es tu madre, ¿verdad? —Señaló él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa queda como ofrenda de paz—. No parece que haya ido muy bien. Lo siento.

El hombre sonreía muy poco, a pesar de que no era él quien tenía que disculparse. Con un suspiro ella se sentó en una de las rocas. Era verdad que se sentía frustrada y se le notaba en los pasos.

—Hippolyta —indicó. No quería tratar aquello como un asunto de madre e hija. Era más serio que eso, aun cuando su madre no lo viese—, está dispuesta a soltarte, pero no quiere que tomemos partido en vuestra guerra.

Estaba ofuscada por sí misma, por lo que no tenía porqué mirar al rostro de Steve Rogers, pero lo encontró ligeramente apesadumbrado y ligeramente meditabundo.

—No es vuestra guerra —dijo— y tenéis una comunidad que cuidar y por la que velar, loa entiendo. Parece que os amáis de verdad entre todas —apreció.

—¡Pero sí es nuestra guerra de hecho! —Exclamó ella en protesta—. Fuimos creadas para detener a Ares, el dios de la guerra, cuando se recuperase de sus heridas en la última batalla. Y por lo que me has contado a mí esto me suena mucho a Ares. Es nuestro deber sagrado acudir.

Steve Rogers parecía sopesar qué responder. Se notaba, Diana lo notaba, que podía entender su postura pero que no sería lo que él hiciese. Él acudiría, sin dudar. Lo notaba.

—Si tu reina no quiere ir tendrá motivos que... —intentó ofrecer.

—Todavía me ve como una niña —le cortó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin aceptar el argumento que fuese a ofrecer el otro—. No quiere hacerlo pero todavía le pasa a veces. Es tan frustrante...

—No puedes dejar de ser su hija —señaló él, y esta vez sí se rió, muy flojo. Tenía razón, pero en ese momento se interponía en algo realmente importante. Como cuando había querido negarle que empezase a entrenarse, pese a que era la única persona en la isla que no lo hacía. Entonces había sido Antiope quien la había hecho entrar en razón... y ahora no estaba...

Me pregunto qué habría hecho Antiope ahora..., se encontró pensando, buscando consuelo en ella pese a que ya no estaba.

Quería abrazarse las rodillas y entregarse a su recuerdo, usando el dolor en el pecho por su ausencia para visualizarla. ¿La habría escuchado? ¿Habría hecho entrar en razón a su madre? ¿O era ella, que lo intentaba así para darse la razón? Era incapaz de acostumbrarse a la idea de que no volvería a verla, a hablar con ella, a entrenar...

—No entiendo cómo os podéis acostumbrar a la muerte los humanos —susurró para sí misma.

Quería llorar por Antiope, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

—No lo hacemos —le confesó Steve Rogers—. O eso quiero creer —añadió después de reflexionarlo—. Aprendemos a vivir con ello porque no es algo que podamos elegir o evitar, pero nunca nos acostumbramos de verdad.

Diana le miró y supo que estaba pensando en su amigo, ese que había caído al mar y del que no habían encontrado ni rastro. Un grupo de amazonas habían salido en los barcos y habían buceado, pero habían vuelto sin nada.

—Los que de verdad se sientan cómodos con la muerte, pierden algo —declaró él. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y la mirada apenada pero enfadada y Diana sospechó que pensaba en alguien en concreto. Quizá en ese grupo, Hydra. Quizá en los matones de la guerra, por los que se había alistado para luchar según le había contado antes—. Pierden un trozo de su humanidad a cambio.

Diana tomó una decisión, aunque Antiope no estuviese allí.

Esperaba que fuese la que su tía hubiese aprobado.

—Cuéntame qué hacíais tu amigo y tú en ese avión —demandó con seguridad.

Las decisiones se notaban, se percibían. Eran unos hombros más firmes, una barbilla más alzada, unos iris más determinados. Y Steve Rogers lo percibió al mirarla, y comenzó a explicarle:

—Bucky y yo formamos parte de un escuadrón especial que está intentando eliminar a Hydra. Buscamos sus fábricas de armamento para destruirlas y así desestabilizarla, hasta poder acabar con ella. El avión fue... un accidente —le confesó. Su rostro se opacaba, como cada vez que mencionaba a su amigo. Pero aquella era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Bucky. Diana reconoció ahora que aquella era la palabra que gritaba cuando no la dejaba arrastrarle hacia la orilla, queriendo nadar mar más adentro. (Hacia donde había caído Bucky, entendió más tarde). Se sentía culpable de su muerte igual que ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de Antiope. E igual que su madre, se daba cuenta aunque ella no había querido escuchar cuando su hija le dijo que no era culpa suya, se sentía culpable de la muerte de su hermana, por defenderla. El hechizo de familiaridad en el que por un momento Diana se sintió que eran lo mismo se rompió cuando Steve Rogers volvió a hablar—. Bucky se había colado en la base para intentar averiguar algo más... Últimamente parecía que Hydra estaba desarrollando un nuevo programa, un proyecto especial. Y viendo ya las armas que han desarrollado, probablemente sería letal por lo que era fundamental conseguir más información. Pero la infiltración se torció, uno de los investigadores gordos de Hydra estaba allí y le reconoció... Yo fui a ayudarle a salir de allí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero comenzó un tiroteo y el avión era la mejor escapatoria. Pero el piloto lo dirigió al mar. Bucky decía que había encontrado unos libros sobre materiales y transporte del nuevo proyecto pero lo llevaba encima cuando huimos.

Por tanto ahora estaban en el fondo del mar.

La voz de Steve Rogers se apagó. Esa era toda la información que tenía. No era suficiente. Y sobre todo no era suficiente para digerir que Bucky no estaba ya, que se había perdido en el mar.

¿Merecía la pena?

(Se daba cuenta de que era una pregunta peligrosa. ¿Cómo podías responder que sí, por aquello contra lo que luchaban, y a la vez lamentarlo tanto? A eso no podía responder. Y Diana tampoco).

—¿Y ese Cráneo Rojo? —Le preguntó ella luego. En voz baja. Steve había mencionado el nombre antes.

No quería interrumpirle pero necesitaba saber lo máximo posible. Y creyó que sería más fácil cambiar de tema, que el silencio no siguiese extendiéndose y hundiendo.

Él pareció entenderlo. Al menos no pareció enfadarse por su pregunta.

—Es un fascista. Aún más que los propios fascistas. Un loco que aspira al poder absoluto. Si logra vencer será una desgracia para el mundo entero —afirmó. O quizá para Thesmiscyra no, aislada como estaba de todo, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo, sabiendo como Schmidt estaba interesado en todo lo divino.

Diana casi sintió un escalofrío, porque sonaba demasiado como Ares. Si su madre escuchase el relato de aquel hombre con sus propios oídos y viese la preocupación de Steve, le creería. De inmediato.

El escalofrío no llegó a recorrerla por entero porque aquello era para lo que se había preparado toda su vida. Como todas ellas.

—¿Me vais a soltar entonces? —Preguntó entonces Steve—. Entiendo que tu madre quiera proteger la isla y os doy mi palabra de que no guiaré a nadie hasta aquí, pero no puedo quedarme.

Me necesitan, trasladaba su voz. Parecía muy seguro de ello.

Por suerte para él Diana también lo estaba.

—Esta noche —le prometió—. Esta noche podrás marcharte, Steve Rogers. Pero ahora... debo hacer algo.


	3. Travesía

Diana se dijo que al menos era por un buen motivo. Si su madre no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, tendría que actuar ella por su cuenta. Estaba segura de que si Antiope hubiese estado allí, le habría dicho que a su madre le costaba ser objetiva por el amor que sentía hacia ella, pero también estaba segura de que le hubiese deseado buena suerte. Como cuando había accedido a enseñarla a escondidas, hasta que irremediablemente Hippolyta les pilló y entonces ya era demasiado tarde: Diana ya había probado el agua y no iba a renunciar a ella, sedienta de saber, sedienta de poder luchar.

Por eso corrió en mitad de la noche, sola bajo la luz de la luna, hasta la cueva donde Steve Rogers estaba, con la Matadioses envainada y el lazo de Hesta a la cintura. Hubiese preferido no tener que tomarlas sin permiso, pero si iba a enfrentarse a Ares las necesitaba. No había replica posible a aquello.

Dio un golpe quedo en la entrada cuando llegó, para avisar a Steve Rogers de que había llegado la hora. El hombre se había quedado dormido, pero reaccionó enseguida, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, forzando la vista en la oscuridad hasta adivinar su figura.

—Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.

—¿Y tu madre?

Era inteligente y Diana tuvo la sensación de que si le preguntaba aquello ahora, era porque ya sospechaba la respuesta, por lo que no tenía sentido mentirle.

—No lo sabe. Por eso nos vamos de noche.

—¿Estás segura? —No quería forzarla a hacer algo que no debiese. Valoraba su consideración y preocupación, pero Diana estaba convencida. Steve Rogers no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni en una dirección ni en otra.

Aunque la intención era amable.

—Tú tienes que volver a tu mundo para luchar contra Hydra —le recordó—. Y yo tengo que encontrar a Ares. Nos vamos esta noche.

No sabía si eso convencía a Steve Rogers de que sabía lo que hacía, pero no era a él a quien tenía que convencer. Pero sirvió para que él no rechistase y la siguiese hacia la costa.

Diana caminaba delante, pisando con seguridad mientras él la seguía con precaución, mirando dónde pisaba. La luna brillaba sobre ambos y daba cierta luz pero no conocía aquella zona, mientras que la amazona se había criado en aquellas colinas.

Estaban a punto de zarpar, de soltar la amarra del pequeño puerto (se notaba que nunca lo habían necesitado demasiado) cuando sonaron los cascos de caballos a su espalda.

Sintiéndose más adulta que nunca, pese a que tenía el corazón en vilo por la anticipación y por el viaje que se disponía a emprender, Diana ni siquiera maldijo el saber que iba a encontrarse a su madre cuando se girase y la mirase cara a cara. Estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado y se sentía lista para que intentase detenerla y que fuese inútil.

Ya no soy una niña, le gustaría decirle.

Pero Hyppolita lo vio en su mirada y Diana vio en la de su madre a la Reina de las Amazonas. Que no quería dejar marchar a su hija pero que sabía que ya no tenía poder, ni ella edad, para detenerla. Hippolyta reconoció la resolución en los ojos de su hija, muy a su pesar.

Le deseó buena suerte y se aproximó a ella para entregarle la diadema de su maestra.

Diana todavía estaba sorprendida en algún rincón de su cuerpo cuando el barquito se hizo a la mar. Su seguridad era tan plena que no podía mostrarlo pero había estado dispuesta a pelear, a discutir... y no había sido necesario. Hippolyta nunca la había mirado de aquella forma antes. Como si fuese una adulta, igual a ella. O como si fuese algo más, algo que no podía detener ni siquiera con su poder como reina.

Había salido de casa, de Thesmiscyra, y se dirigía al reino de los hombres y a sus guerras para enfrentarse con Ares.

No, ya no era una niña. Nunca más.

—¿Nunca habías salido de esa isla? —El camino hacia el continente era largo y Steve Rogers tenía que confiar en los conocimientos de Diana de navegación y para mirar las estrellas y guiarles. Sentado en el otro extremo del barco, ayudando a estabilizarlo con su peso, no le importaba hacerlo, pero había muchas horas que rellenar hasta llegar y esa fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió mientras contemplaba el semblante serio de la chica.

—Ninguna de nosotras, desde la última vez que derrotamos a Ares —asintió ella.

Y decía aquello tan seria, de nuevo...

—A Ares —repitió él. Sin más. Era la primera vez que hacía gesto de asimilar el nombre, o que lo repetía en voz alta.

—El dios de la guerra —especificó ella, aunque ya debería saberlo—. ¿Por qué no nos habéis avisado? —Le recriminó después—. ¿Os habéis olvidado de todo acaso?

El hombre rubio tomó aire (cuando lo hacía sus hombros se alzaban un poco, como si los pulmones desplazasen dos montañas). Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, como armándose de valor o construyendo un escudo.

—Bueno —empezó. Parecía todavía abrumado por aquel tema, sin saber por dónde agarrarlo. Y, en efecto, no lo sabía, pero parecía que no se podía retrasar más—. A decir verdad ahora la gente cree en otras cosas —explicó, tratando de ser lo más amable posible—. Y sin duda nadie sabía que había una isla de amazonas perdida en el océano, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Definitivamente de esa parte sí que estaba seguro.

Diana frunció el ceño, sin saber si le estaba tomando el pelo. Al final casi había parecido que lo hacía, por cómo ondulaba su tono de voz.

—¿Entonces en qué creéis los humanos ahora? —Quiso saber.

—Pues... En Dios —respondió Steve Rogers, como si fuese la respuesta más evidente de todas.

No lo era.

—¿En "Dios"? ¿Cuál de ellos? —Preguntó confundida, porque la respuesta no encajaba en lo que se esperaba.

—En Dios. A secas. El único que hay.

Steve Rogers le contó que, más tarde de Zeus y el Olimpo, un hombre había nacido y había hablado. Había dicho que era el verdadero hijo de Dios (en singular, uno; y no un mero semidiós hijo de un rapto... aunque la historia sonaba igualmente extraordinaria), así, con mayúscula y ningún otro nombre. Sonaba muy poco concreto a su gusto. Pero Steve Rogers le habló de su mensaje y cómo esto era en lo que creía la mayor parte de la gente y ya nadie recordaba a los "dioses griegos". Diana escuchó en silencio y atenta, pero con el ceño fruncido, cómo les habían olvidado.

Eso explicaba, sin embargo, que nadie hubiese reconocido las señales que sin duda debía de dejar a su paso el dios de la guerra.

Eso la hizo comprender, también, que Steve Rogers no la creía. Decía que el tal Cráneo Rojo, que era el líder de Hydra, era un "superhumano" gracias a un suero. Estaba de acuerdo con ella en que su poder era demasiado y debía ser detenido por cómo quería usarlo y el coste que supondría para el mundo, pero no creía que fuese Ares. Creía en su Dios, únicamente. Ese del que no sabía nada y a quien nadie había visto.

Al menos su mensaje era hermoso: ama a los demás como a ti mismo. Pero habían olvidado a sus ancestros.

Al menos ellas no les habían olvidado a su vez.

—No dejas de llamarme "Steve Rogers" cada vez que me hablas —observó en cierto momento el hombre, enarcando una ceja. Eso hizo que Diana se girase para mirarle. En ese momento estaba ajustando los cabos para que la vela del barco continuase hinchándose por el viento, tensa y flamante. Su soplo los impulsaba sobre su superficie como si de una flecha se tratasen.

—Es tu nombre, ¿no? —Cuestionó ella. Era una obviedad. ¿Cómo iba a llamarle si no?

Él se rió, afable.

—Steve. No hace falta que me llames "Steve Rogers" cada vez —le dijo.

Ella frunció un poco más el ceño. (Le daba a su rostro un toque de molestia, como si no le gustase sentirse confusa).

—¿Por qué te presentaste así entonces? —Quiso saber. ¿Le había mentido acaso?

—No, no. —Él parecía a punto de reírse de nuevo y alzó una mano, para señalarle que no tenía que apresurarse—. Verás: Rogers es mi apellido, Steve es mi nombre de pila. Juntos son mi nombre completo pero una vez coges confianza con alguien es extraño llamarle por el nombre completo.

Resultaba que el apellido era el nombre familiar. En Themiscyra no era necesario nada así, pero en el mundo humano las generaciones se sucedían cada pocos años. Al parecer no les gustaba tanto olvidar su pasado como parecía al pensar en sus dioses.

Diana recogió aquel dato con interés.

Había mucho que no conocía de aquel mundo al que se dirigían ahora.

Terminó de ajustar las cuerdas y ató un nudo para que se mantuviesen. El barco atravesaba el mar veloz y seguro, pero el mar era muy grande. El agua reflejaba el color negro del cielo y los puntos salpicados de espuma parecían el reflejo de las estrellas. O tal vez las estrellas reflejaban la espuma del mar.

—¿Qué se siente al ser un hombre? —Le preguntó, sentándose al otro lado del barco.

—¿Qué? —Steve pareció desconcertado por su pregunta—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso. A qué se siente al ser un hombre —repitió ella. Sin saber cómo explicarlo le señaló con la mano abierta—. Tengo curiosidad.

—¿Te refieres a un ser humano?

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza, arrastrando los rizos negros con ella. En mitad de la noche parecían todavía más oscuros, de la misma composición—. Me refiero a ser un _hombre_. Un varón. Como tú.

Volvió a señalarle. A él. Steve comprendió finalmente. La pregunta era inesperada, difícil de responder, pero... tenía sentido que Diana la preguntase, se dio cuenta, y comenzó a ruborizarse.

—Oh... Bueno... —intentó hablar, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo o por dónde empezar—. La... la verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado —confesó. Podía ser para ganar tiempo y planear una respuesta, pero también era cierto—. Tampoco sé lo que se siente al ser una mujer para compararlo, o... no sé, otra cosa... Es... No sabría explicártelo.

Era una respuesta decepcionante. Pero si Diana tuviese que explicar qué era ser mujer se dio cuenta de que tampoco sabría qué decir.

—Supongo que... te sientes normal. Como cualquier persona —tanteó él, intentándolo pese a todo. Finalmente se rindió—: Para algunas personas, antes, no era lo suficientemente "hombre" pero no creo que su definición fuese la más acertada en realidad —explicó él.

Esta vez Diana inclinó la cabeza hacia él, sin comprender bien a que se refería.

—¿Lo suficientemente hombre?

Steve tomó aire, un suspiro invertido, y parecía estarse planteando que hubiese sido mejor no mencionar aquello en voz alta. Pero ya estaba hecho, por lo que procedió a seguir hablando:

—Hace unos años estaba mucho más delgado —explicó—. Era imposible que ganase una pelea y no podía respirar bien. Eso, según alguna gente, es poco "varonil".

—¿Y qué es ser "muy varonil"? —Aquello le resultaba confuso, pero creía que más o menos estaba siguiendo el hilo.

—Ya ves. Músculos fuertes, ser alto, atractivo, popular,... la violencia. —Steve no sonaba muy complacido con esa descripción—. Lo siento, no es una gran respuesta. Creo que solo he confundido más que ayudado —Se río de sí mismo al decirlo, cambiando de expresión, para desaparecer esa breve nube de tormenta que había ensombrecido su rostro—. ¿No ha habido ningún hombre en Thesm... Thesmiscia?

—Thesmiscyra —le ayudó a pronunciarlo. Se notaba que la lengua y la garganta de Steve no estaban acostumbradas al idioma para poder darle forma, tropezándose en los fonemas más sencillos.

—Eso —agradeció él, indicando que era a lo que se refería.

—No, nunca —contestó ella. La sola idea parecía un disparate. No estaba prohibido pero las amazonas solo eran mujeres y era inconcebible que en Thesmiscyra viviese alguien que no fuese una amazona—. Eres el primer varón que veo de verdad, que no sea una ilustración.

—Qué responsabilidad... —se le escapó, intentando bromear. Parecía una forma de sobrellevar la vergüenza—. No le digas eso a un soldado cualquiera.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Uh... Bueno... no todos pero es muy posible que alguno te diga alguna obscenidad... que se ofrezca a compensarte por el tiempo perdido o... o algo por el estilo —confesó. Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad, bajo la mirada tan fija de Diana que preguntaba genuinamente, dándose cuenta del atolladero en el que se había metido. No había sido una buena idea.

—¿Sexualmente? —Preguntó ella, para confirmarlo. Esta vez Steve solo asintió con la cabeza, sin poder creerse que estuviesen teniendo aquella conversación. Y por su culpa encima—. No necesito que ningún soldado me compense por ningún tiempo perdido en ese aspecto.

Estaba tan segura que eso amedrentaba aún más.

—No quería decir que lo necesitases... Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es... el tipo de bromas que se hacen a veces. No son de buen gusto de hecho.

—Parecen bromas muy infantiles —señaló ella. Aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era la repentina ¿incomodidad? ¿timidez? de Steve ante aquel tema. Estaba estudiándolo con la mirada.

—Lo son —convino él, dándole la razón.

Diana se rio. Era la actitud de Steve lo que le hizo hacerlo, suave, entre los labios y sin casi enseñar los dientes. Pero eso hizo que Steve se riese a su vez.

—¿Por qué un escudo? —Le preguntó ella más tarde, bajo las estrellas. Steve podía ir viendo cómo se desplazaban muy lentamente, conforme avanzaban y pasaba la noche. Aunque en realidad eran ellos quienes se movían. El viaje era largo y daba para conversar de cualquier cosa.

Se habían tumbado en el fondo del barco, usando la segunda vela, la de repuesto, de colchón.

—¿Hm? —Steve tardó un momento en responder y Diana se planteó si se estaba durmiendo. El bamboleo del barco era hipnótico, como una cuna. Una cuna perdida en y bajo el Espacio.

—Puedes tumbarte si quieres dormir, yo me ocupo de vigilar el rumbo y el viento —le ofreció—. Preguntaba por qué usas un escudo. No he visto que llevases más armas. ¿Por qué no llevas una espada por lo menos?

Un escudo era útil, pero sin un arma que lo complementase... Ninguna amazona haría aquello. Todas llevaban una gladius, un arco o un lazo como mínimo.

Él sonrió. En Themiscyra era un prisionero y eso hacía que no pudiese valorarlo igual, pero ahora que se alejaban de la isla, su sonrisa seguía siendo sincera y amable. En ese momento parecía que lo que había dicho le había hecho gracia.

—Creo que ya nadie lleva espadas, lo siento —le comunicó.

—Otra mala decisión —juzgó ella.

Aunque esas "pistolas" y "balas"... Eran letales. Tan pequeñas y tan rápidas que asustaban. Como picaduras de avispones, pero mil veces más peligrosas... Se lanzaban a distancia, ¿desde cuánta? Una muerte que te pilla desprevenido, sin avisar y quizá sin que veas a quien la produce... Diana no creía que pudiese sentirse cómoda usando una pistola. Suponían una gran oportunidad pero la idea la repelía.

—Lo llevo para no olvidarme de porqué hago esto —Explicó Steve. Se había sentado cuando ella le había ofrecido dormir, y ahora tocó con los dedos enguantados el borde del escudo, contemplándolo. Los guantes de su uniforme tenían las yemas de los dedos al aire para poder sentirlo en la piel y controlarlo mejor. Ese detalle le gustó a Diana—. Que lucho para _proteger_ a la gente —reveló—. No me gusta la violencia, no me gustan los matones o hacer daño a los demás. Por eso no encajaba del todo en lo que un hombre “debía” ser. Y aunque a veces es necesario pelear para defender a otros que sufren, con una pistola es fácil olvidar esa parte y centrarte más en hacer daño. Eso es lo que no quiero olvidar y por eso uso un escudo.

A Diana le gustó el argumento. Le contempló en silencio mientras hablaba. Y cuando terminó asintió, indicando que lo entendía. Podía sentirse identificada con él, pese a que no creyesen en los mismos dioses y pese a que los hombres humanos pudiesen hacer bromas infantiles y tontas.

—Puedo hacer guardia si necesitas dormir —le ofreció él de pronto—. Necesitarás descansar también.

—No —rechazó ella. Y al darse cuenta de la sequedad de la contestación, añadió—. Si tú te ocupases del rumbo nos perderíamos seguro. No te ofendas.

Steve se río, para sus adentros, para no suspirar.

—No, tienes razón —aceptó—. No tengo ni idea del mar, me muevo mucho mejor en tierra. Seguro que acabaríamos en Australia.

—¿Australia?

—Otro país, muy lejos. Está en la otra punta del mundo prácticamente —le explicó.

Aun así le hubiese gustado ayudar y que no tuviese que hacerlo todo en el barco Diana. Él solo podía sentarse en donde ella le dijese para equilibrar el peso y no estorbar demasiado. Ni siquiera podía calcularlo. Y admirar el agua negra bajo la luna.

Diana se dio cuenta de ello.

—Ve a dormir —le insistió—. Mañana necesitaremos que estés tú descansado cuando lleguemos a tu mundo. Ya me devolverás el favor entonces.

—¿Segura? —Parecía reticente a ponerse a descansar habiendo alguien de guardia.

—De nada servirá que estemos los dos sin descansar —le señaló ella—. Si necesito algo, te despertaré.

No había argumentos para rebatirla y Steve lo sabía. Terminó accediendo.

—De acuerdo... Buenas noches.

Tiró de la tela que era en realidad la segunda vela, pero se la echó por encima del hombro ahora, echándose de lado y subiendo las rodillas para pegarlas al pecho, sin ocupar espacio... de no ser porque tenía un cuerpo grande.

Diana sonrió una pizca.

—Buenas noches —le deseó de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lo tonto este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir. Me gustan mucho simplemente las conversaciones entre personajes, cómo se conocen mejor, cómo se entienden (o no). Creo que aquí fue donde asumí que esto no iba a ser un oneshot muy largo y decidí tirarme a la piscina de hacerlo multichapter.


End file.
